


Cute Sized

by sheepsleep



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Face-Fucking, For some unexplained reason Yuuri is a child, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Yuuri gets into it, Yuuri is a kid, no idea how old he is exactly, or close to it, the tie, with the mind of an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepsleep/pseuds/sheepsleep
Summary: Yuuri got turned into a kid, and Viktor really (really) can't get over how adorable he looks. And then he does something, that he has no regrets about.





	Cute Sized

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri has the body of a child, but the mind of an adult. No reason given for why. I just wanted to write this.
> 
> Also not beta-read. I do my best, but eh.

Viktor knew he was a bad man. A very bad man, but how could one resist the temptation before them served up on a metaphorical silver platter?

It was his husband after all before him, his dear Yuuri sleeping on their large bed in nothing more than one of Viktor's own shirts, coming across like a dress on Yuuri's child sized body.

That is what made him a bad man, Viktor decided. Wanting to sink I to the soft flesh of his husband's child sized body. He had been having those horrid thoughts all day, ever since he woke to discover the child Yuuri beside him in their bed that morning.

Yuuri made an adorable as fuck kid, even more so in person compared to the photos Hiroko let him browse through back in Hasetsu (copies of several of them having made the journey from Japan to Russia).

Seriously, back on track though. His husband as a child, a rather delectable child with big brown eyes, a soft stutter and chubby thighs and an ass he still wanted to sink his teeth in to (not to forget that adorable little cock. So fucking cute).

The Russian wanted to swallow that little cock down into his mouth, make Yuuri squirm beneath him. It would be so easy to hold Yuuri down. Viktor would only need one hand to keep Yuuri flat on the bed while sucking his cock. Maybe even using that stupid tie Yuuri still wouldn't let him throw away to tie up his hands.

Of fuck, those big brown eyes would fill with tears and Yuuri would, most likely, start to cry and sob. Those lips would emit pitiful sounds of pleasure Yuuri didn't want, cries as he begged Viktor to stop.

Fuck.

Viktor pushed down the waist band of his sweats, his erect cock grateful to be touched by his shaking hand despite the cool air of the room.

As quietly as possible, Viktor reached for the lube in the bedside table, fingers finding it quickly and without disturbing his adorable (illegal) sleeping beauty.

The cap clicked as he opened it, the sound sharp in the silent room, but Yuuri just gave a small groan and a wiggle of his ass in response.

He did not even wait for the lube to warm when it hit his fingers, going straight to rubbing his cock, hissing in response to the cold and friction.

His free hand reached out and grasped Yuuri's, the small hand so close to his thigh, so easy to touch and to hold.

Viktor was not completely aware of what he was doing when he took that small hand and wrapped it beneath his own, using Yuuri's own hand to help him stroke his cock. That tiny hand felt so good, but it also felt like Yuuri. The calluses where still there, he easily recognized the hand that currently held him tight.

"Fuck, Yuuri, just like that baby."

"Just like what, Vitya?"

Yuuri was rubbing at his eyes with his free hand, the fingers on the hand touching Viktor's cock flexing slightly, but he did not remove it.

"Ah," he said instead, a look of understanding filling his sleepy brown eyes. "You're so warm and hard, Vitya."

Yuuri pulled himself forward, gently kissing the tip of Viktor's cock before licking at his. His free hand joined the other.

Viktor swore at the sight, Yuuri's hands just over lapped at the tips of his fingers.

And his mouth, it got stretched so nicely by his cock as Yuuri took the tip in, sucking on the tip with the most gentle pressure from his teeth.

"Fuck, your mouth is so warm," Viktor told him, hands reaching out to gently brush through Yuuri's hair. They were shaking. It was warm, warm and wet and small. And the gentle pressure of Yuuri's teeth that couldn't be avoided. "I..." Viktor groaned, unable to continue.

"You what?" Yuuri responded, his words slurred as he spoke while licking down the cock in his hands. His eyes appeared more aware now, devious, as if he knew what Viktor wanted. The small sinful lips stretched into a a devious smile. "You want to fuck my face right? Take your big hands around my small head and force your cock down my throat? Well, Vitya, do you?"

Viktor's shaking hands grasped tightly at Yuuri's head he hissed out a yes.

"Then do it."

He needed no other incentive, shoving his cock into Yuuri's willing mouth. It was so tightly, with the teeth is borderline painful, but it felt so good.

Yuuri's tiny hands were flat against his hips, a pressure he barely paid attention to as he took his pleasure and fill. It was a footnote to the noises escaping Yuuri as he shoved his cock inside.

Pulling almost all the way out, he shoved himself back in, all the way, holding Yuuri close as much as he could. He could feel his husband's throat swallowing around him as he blocked off Yuuri's air. He felt those small hands hit at his hips, Yuuri struggling for air.

He pulled back, a strand of spit bridging the space between his cock and Yuuri's mouth as the other coughed, his small child face red and wet with tears and snot.

God, Viktor loved that look on Yuuri's face. His appearance a result of the trust and love he had for Viktor, allowing him to go down his throat and trusting that he would pull back.

Viktor removed his shirt and used it to wipe at Yuuri's face. Those small hands pushed him away and the Russian smiled at his husband's pout.

"I can't take you as long," he told Viktor, his pout seeming to deepen. "And you didn't cum. I wanted to to see if you tasted different."

"Oh my dear piglet, we aren't done yet.." He grasped the hem of Yuuri's shirt and pulled it up and off of him. "I have so many plans for you, and who knows how long I will have to do them!"

"Viktor!" Yuuri's tone sounded scolding, but Viktor ignored it as he tossed the shirt onto the bedroom floor while he went to the wardrobe, quickly finding that horrid blue tie. "Viktor, why do you have my tie?"

"Because I think it will look fantastic wrapped around your wrists," Viktor responded as he returned to the bed. Yuuri brought his wrists together, looking at them in confusion. He man took his chance to wrap those wrists together; he was right, they looked really good like that. He made sure to tell Yuuri so as he picked his lover up and moved him so Yuuri was spread across his lap, straddling him.

"Vik--!" Yuuri stopped with a gasp as Viktor pulled on one of his nipples, the little bud hardening under his touch. He latched onto the other with his mouth, sucking it hard as Yuuri squirmed in his lap. He felt those small arms hit at his head, but he barely felt it as he bit at the nipple in his mouth.

That earned him a rather delicious gasp and cry from Yuuri.

Feeling viscous, he pulled at the nipple, glancing the best he could down to see the pull of skin. It looked cute, just like when he did it to Yuuri at his normal size, the noises coming from husband the same (though definitely in a higher pitch).

Viktor switched nipples, making sure to treat the other just the same, making Yuuri squirm and gasp in his hold. His husband's arms seemed to give up and were wrapped around his head, capturing Viktor's head closer to Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri's nipples were always sensitive, and overstimulating them was (sadly) possible.

With a final suck (and pull, he couldn't resist himself), Viktor started sucking on Yuuri's skin, leaving red marks every where he could reach. Yuuri seemed to go lax against him, chest heaving as he calmed down from the sensations that rocked his body just minutes before.

That adorable little cock was still hard against his stomach, too.

So cute.

All of Yuuri (any size) was cute.

Sadly, he didn't think either of them would last much longer.

With a rather long sigh, Viktor grasped Yuuri's arms and pulled him off of his neck, laying his rather strung out husband onto his back.

The Russian man moved back a ways, taking Yuuri's legs and pressing them together, lifting his legs into the air as he did so. "Do your best to keep these here."

He leaned back to enjoy the view. That little fat ass all plump and there for the taking. Not to forget that tiny hole winking at him.

"Viktor, I'm too small!" Yuuri's voice came out wobbly, and close to crying. After a quick check, Viktor could confirm the that were filling his husband's eyes. He sniffled, "It won't fit."

"I know," he responded, gently caressing Yuuri's face. "I have something else in mind. Trust me ok?"

Yuuri nodded his head yes.

Viktor grinned and gathered up the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his hand, making sure this time to warm it up between his palms before stroking his hard cock and then the inside of Yuuri's

thighs. His hand, trying to pull if off as innocent (or maybe even an accident, though he couldn't stop the smirk that came to his face when Yuuri made a rather interesting noise

Grasping Yuuri's legs to his chest and body with one hand at the ankles, Viktor used his free hand to help guide his cock in between the rather plush and comfortable thighs.

It was warm, and nice. Maybe even a tad dangerous as well, the sight of his cock rubbing and dwarfing his husband's tiny cock, dripping pre-cum along it. The scene was rather obscene, and it excited Viktor more than he thought it would.

Wrapping his arms around Yuuri's legs, trapping them to his chest, he spread his legs into a position to allow him better movement between Yuuri's delicious thighs.

His undulations picked up speed as he watched Yuuri react, the soft gasps escaping his mouth, eyes wide with pleasure and emotion. Those lips sweet and ripe looking.

Viktor couldn't help himself, he leaned forward, making sure to focus his weight on his knees, using his forearm to help prevent him from smothering Yuuri, placed by his husband's head. And he kissed Yuuri, capturing Yuuri's tongue and doing his best to devour the other.

He wasn't sure how long they were kissing and moving and rubbing before Yuuri turned his head away, muttering out Viktor's name (it really sent a tingle down Viktor's spine, hearing Yuuri's accent elongate his name).

And then he felt Yuuri's small hands touching his cock, creating even more friction and warmth.

Neither of them lasted much longer, Yuuri coming first with a chocked cry, Viktor following only a few more thrusts after coming over Yuuri's hands and tie.

The Russian leaned back, releasing Yuuri's legs and parted limp to the bed around him, and without missing a beat, leaned forward and started to lick Yuuri's hands and stomach (and that cute little cock) clean. Yuuri complained (whining his name in that slurred accent of his), but did not stop him.

Viktor finished up with a grin, relaxing himself for a few minutes, running his hand though Yuuri's sweaty hair as he laid out on the bed beside his (rather adorable, all flushed pink and sweaty) husband. Yuuri was just so...Viktor felt his heart fill to the point of bursting and beyond. Yuuri glanced over at him, smiling as he offered his still tied hands.

Viktor untied them, caressing the red wrists with gentle fingers before going to get baby wipes and cleaning the both of them off with gentle touches. He dressed them, using one of their softest couple shirts (something they bought and wore at different times. An article of clothing that belonged to both of them. Yuri complained that the two were saps after first noticing, though neither of them disagreed to that).

Thankfully the weather was hot, and Yuuri had been sleeping a top their (thankfully easy to clean) duvet cover. He was able to remove it, placing Yuuri and himself under a softer and light blanket.

Despite the heat, the two cuddled close together falling asleep easily for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> As an explanation, Yuuri calls Viktor "Vitya" in a teasing manner, but switches to "Viktor" when he starts taking things seriously (he worries, so the name change).


End file.
